Beatrice Trudeau
Beatrice Trudeau is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Bullworth Academy. She was voiced by Caitlin Greer. Character description Beatrice has a thin build, brown eyes, and dirty blond hair worn with a pink bow on top. She wears green glasses and a light green Bullworth dress, over a white school shirt. In the winter time she wears dark green leggings, mittens, and yellow earmuffs. It is said she has braces, but they don't show on her character model. Beatrice also wears light green pajamas if she is seen in the girls dorm before 8:45 am. An earlier version of the character, named Amy, appeared on Tyler Wilson's website. Amy looked similar to Beatrice, but she wore her skirt much shorter and had a misshapen, pointy nose and a squint. Characteristics Beatrice is verbally bullied constantly by some of the male and female students, in particular Mandy and Pinky. Mandy refuses to allow Beatrice onto the cheerleading team, and Beatrice retaliates by refusing to allow Mandy to get help with her class work from the study groups that the Nerds run. She considers Bucky a good friend. Troy remarks about a rumour that Beatrice is "a slut who pounds the Nerd boys". Beatrice spends almost every waking hour on pursuing her dream of being accepted into medical school. She wants to be either a neurologist or cardiovascular surgeon and also wishes to find the cure for cancer. She is able to recite the periodic table of the elements and displays a great deal of pride in this, sometimes reciting it to herself as she walks, and complaining that she's never been given a reward for being able to do it. She advocates for the removal of all non-academic classes from the school curriculum. Despite her fragile temperament, Beatrice proves quite adept at manipulating Jimmy. She also, apparently, has tried out for the Cheerleading Squad repeatedly, despite her stated disapproval of all non-academic subjects. Role in game Jimmy first encounters Beatrice when Petey asks him to deliver a package to her. Shortly after that, Jimmy encounters Beatrice and Mandy when he wanders into the Girl's Dorm. Mandy has stolen her lab notes, and she manipulates Jimmy into retrieving them for her from Mandy's locker in the gym. After this, she falls in love with Jimmy and writes about him in her diary. The diary is subsequently confiscated by Mr. Hattrick when he catches her writing in it, and so she manipulates Jimmy again into retrieving it from the school after curfew. Jimmy, despite having professed disinterest in her earlier, returns her affections after this. She gives Jimmy a soda when he's fighting Troy and Davis when he's trying to get back one of Melvin O'Connor's character sheets. Later, Beatrice is seen complaining with the other Nerds to Jimmy about rats being in the library. During Chapter 1, Mandy and Beatrice have a catty exchange on the bulletin board. Mandy posts something requesting the location of Beatrice's "lost popularity", then ridicules Beatrice for not making the cheerleading squad. Beatrice responds by saying the Nerds will tutor anyone except for Mandy. Beatrice can be seen entering several of Jimmy's classes. Trivia *Her cutscene model for the missions That Bitch and The Diary is different. Here, the right part of her lip is scabbed, presumably due to cold sores which she mentions are acting up at the start of the mission. However, her in-game model remains the same throughout the entire game. Gallery File:Beta Amy.jpg|Amy, a beta version of Beatrice File:Beatrice_Trudeau.jpg|Beatrice as she appears in-game File:Beatrice_winter_outfit.jpg|Beatrice's winter outfit Trudeau, Beatrice Trudeau, Beatrice Trudeau, Beatrice Trudeau, Beatrice